1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone recording device for automatically recording the contents of a telephone interlocking with telephone operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to record the contents of a telephone, a telephone pickup is prepared, one end of this pickup is secured to the telephone and the other end thereof is connected to a tape recorder, and under this state the recording is carried out.
In case of such telephone recording, a tape recorder is manually set to record every telephone call, and the tape recorder is manually reset every time a the telephone call finishes. However, it is possible to forget to set or reset the recorder. Therefore, important telephone calls may be forgotten to be recorded or a tape may uselessely be rotated after the telephone is finished. As a result the desired recording in the tape is difficult to find.
Such telephone recording, in addition, requires a wide space, so that at the place where no large space can be afforded such as a business desk which requires a large space for document handling cannot be used such telephone. If the tape recorder is placed near the telephone, it is troublesome to operate the telephone, and some times, the tape recorder is erroneously dropped from the desk.